


Shiver

by Dipuc (TomAyto10)



Series: Indulgence, really.... [7]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/Dipuc
Summary: Amachi’s voice is quiet, low and warm. It sounds the same as usual, but in this setting, its usual comfort bleeds into a purr, like fingertips touching along his spine, leaving behind trails of heat.Utagai shivers, from head to toe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@dmrelk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40dmrelk).



 

He is nervous.

He is always nervous. 

Amachi helps him, most of the time, comforts him with the ease of his smile or soft words, or a kind glance.

But, right now, his gaze is what is making his breath come fast, makes anxiety wrap around his throat and he can't quite swallow it back down.

Amachi’s eyes are smouldering, darker than ever, and he's looking at him.

Utagai twists the fabric of his plain white t-shirt fretfully in between his fingers, lowers his head and his hair shields him from the hot gaze for the moment. Amachi’s name is stuck under his tongue, weighed down with heat, embarrassment, with longing and doubt. 

“Something wrong?” 

Amachi’s voice is quiet, low and warm. It  _ sounds _ the same as usual, but in this setting, its usual comfort bleeds into a purr, like fingertips touching along his spine, leaving behind trails of heat.

Utagai shivers, from head to toe.

“F-fine.” Utagai stutters, teeth chattering, hands twitching and he looks up past the dark of his hair to meet Amachi’s eye again.

He looks like a benevolent ruler, sitting on the bed, his shirt tight across the broad of his chest, hair a soft mess after his shower. Utagai feels his heart come up and flutter in his throat.

“Come here then.” Amachi beckons, no true authority in his voice, but Utagai hunches his shoulders under the command, and is moving as if drawn to him. He fumbles onto the foot of the bed, crawls over the sheets, bony hands and knees indenting into the fabric of the bed, and his sight is focused on Amachi’s face.

He, self consciously, knows he's not a pretty sight, with his skin pressed tight to his protruding bones, fatigue and endless worry stamped on his face, his lips bitten beyond repair from his nerves. He knows that being here, being touched and looked at by Amachi is already so so much.

He stops short of an arm’s length from Amachi, sits on his crossed ankles and waits,  _ hopes _ , for instruction, because he doesn't know how to even properly breathe under the gaze that Amachi is pinning him down with, so him trying to think of more is too much to handle.

Amachi reaches out to lift his chin, so that Utagai’s downcast eyes rise to meet dark smouldering one. 

It's there, even with Utagai so wound up and doubtful and nervous, he does recognize the fire in his lovers’ eye, the want that is so clearly there and Utagai whimpers, his mouth going loose as he shivers and looks away, to a safer spot on the bed. 

“Utagai…” His name is a rumble, like thunder rolling in the distance, warning of a coming storm, and Utagai takes in a shuddering gasp, wheezing at his name spoken like that. “Relax.”

He wishes he could, wishes he could roll his shoulders free of the tension laden there, could cave to the desires, to the fantasies he's had for all these months, but his body is stiff, and his mind is muddled and nervous. 

Amachi knows that, knows him too well, and instead of speaking again, his hand leaves his chin to pull at a sharp shoulder, tugging him forward to come into his lap. “Turn around” he commands, and its easier to just listen, to obey and hopes he doesn't disappoint.

Amachi maneuvers him until Utagai’s head is nestled in his thigh, a familiar position, the rest of his body laying haphazardly on the bed and he can look up and watch the shifting of Amachi’s eyelashes over his eyes.

He’s starting to feel more comfortable, starting to feel hazy and warm, but then Amachi lays a heavy hand on the pit of his stomach and Utagai feels breathless again. Amachi only circles his hand over his belly button, as if he's trying to soothe away a stomachache, and it is comforting, but then the hand presses harder and Utagai’s breath stutters in his throat with a whine.

“Relax” 

Amachi’s tone has dropped even further, like smothered embers, has lost its familiar friendless and Utagai arches at the sound. He bites at his lip, his lashes coming down to half cover his eyes so he doesn't have to face the blazing fire in Amachi’s.

A hand rubs up his stomach, and through the thin shirt, the heat of heavy palms makes his muscles contract, makes him swallow nervously.

“Relax” Amachi says again, as if he can read Utagai’s thoughts.

Fingers continue up, press into the frightening dips of his ribcage, hands splaying wide enough that they cover most of the bone, compressing his chest just a bit, and Utagai starts breathing faster.

Amachi is methodical in his movements, slow, and with a cutting precision. It's turning the heat inside Utagai’s belly higher and hotter. A slow build, rushing through his bloodstream. He's hard in his shorts, can feel the fabric going tight at his hips, and he knows Amachi can see it too, and embarrassment turns his cheeks redder with the thought. 

Amachi moves his hand again, higher still and then Utagai whimpers when fingers round a nipple, touching over it gently. He grips at Amachi shirt with one hand, clutching the material and the thumb at his chest rubs again, hard this time. His head shakes on Amachi’s lap, mouth falls open at the sensation, thighs trembling and pressing together harder. 

Amachi doesn't relent, flicking over the nub and Utagai archs again, his eyes shutting closed because it feels oh so good, feels on the edge of  _ too much _ and yet  _ not enough _ .

“Ama-” he mouths, more a wet gasp then the beginning of his beloved’s name, but when Utagai cracks open an eye, Amachi is staring down at him and Utagai can't help but lift his head, lips moving and asking silently, begging for contact. 

But he doesn't get the kiss, instead Amachi touches at his lips and then he's leaning over and uncapping something. 

Utagai knows what it is, and his spine goes tight and he bites his lips. When Amachi’s attention returns, Utagai feels panic in his blood and frantic words threading to push past his lips. 

Amachi’s eyes settle darker for a moment, and he touches at the hair spread on his lap, “should we stop?”

Utagai closes his eyes and swallows because he's foolishly frightened and tense, ever with the pleasure in his veins and they have stopped before and Amachi is too kind. He wants to give up, wants to run away and no wallow in his own failures, but then Amachi strokes down his cheek with his thumb and Utagai shakes his head. 

“No. Please, don't…. Don't stop.”

His voice cracks, and he shuts it immediately lest he lets fear slip out as well, and he has to breath deep when he feels Amachi tugs at his underwear. He's still hard and he only goes hard when the room temperature air, colder than his skin, wraps around him.

Utagai closes his eyes tight, as if expecting pain instead of a touch at his cock, his jaw locked and when Amachi spills lube, cold and slimy, over him, Utagai whimpers like an injured animal. 

“We can stop, Utagai” Amachi is saying and it's like a disembodied voice with his eyes shut, “you don't have to-”

Utagai shakes his head, and he wishes he could cut of the connection with his mind so he could just feel instead of think himself into delusions, “I want-” Utagai tries, but he's embarrassed and fearful of what he does want so he lifts his hips up as an offering. Amachi pushes his briefs far enough that Utagai can kick them off, Amachi rub into the delicate flesh of his thigh in slow precise movements, and the wet of the lube is warm now, weigh heavy. The lack of sensation on his cock is starting to bleed into uncomfort and Utagai rocks his hips to the side to that he can bump up his groin again the comforting hand circling at his thigh.

Amachi gets the message, and seconds later there is a soft, whispering touch at the base of his cock. 

Utagai gasps, his mouth falls around a sound and Amachi is careful, wrapping  around his cock with ease, one finger at a time, moving up to the head, before dropping back down. He tightens his grip after each pass, adds a finger, until his heavy wide hand is entirely cupping him, moving slow and measured. 

Utagai is huffing wet, his legs twitching, eyes blank, filmed over with haze. It feels  _ so good _ , he wants to drown in it. Amachi settles into a steady pace, and the more he moves the more Utagai feels pressure start to roll, and he jerks into the movement. He's throbbing, not just his cock, but his arms, his trembling thighs, blood singing under his skin. 

He wants more.

Amachi’s touch is too soft, too gentle and Utagai whimpers, blinking his eyes from almost tears. He's desperate, wants to tear into that just out of reach ball of pleasure, and it's driving him insane. 

“Ple-please” he stutters out, laced with hot breath, and even to his own ears, he sounds strange and erotic. “Please, Amachi...”

The loss of the honorific makes him feel guilty and demanding, but his head is so fogged, so lost in the heat that all he can focus on his the grip on his aching cock, the way Amachi’s breath is starting to lose its easy pace, how it's starting to match his. 

Amachi does listen, flicks his thumb over the leaking head and drags his hand down in tandem. Utagai goes taunt, flinches at the feel, whimpering, begging again. 

He can feel tears in his eyes, the sensations boiling just underneath the surface of his skin, bursting up in hot waves. One hand is still clutching desperately to Amachi’s shirt, the other moves down from it’s trembling touch over his own chest to lay fingers at the dip of his hip, where he can feel Amachi’s movements second hand.

Utagai can't open his eyes, the pressure against his lower belly is so heavy, the world is tilting on its axis, delirium grabbing hold of his senses until he can't feel anything the the building inside him, higher and higher.

“ _ Amachi-san _ .” he says, and it's sounds like it's coming directly from all that wanton desperation that is trapped in him, raw, heated. “ _ Please. Pl-please, pleas-”  _

He's on the cusp of the end, can taste it so near it's maddening. Amachi senses it, pulls away and Utagai does cry this time, reaches out to his hand and whimpers. “No, please Amachi-san, please.”

 

“Shhhh.” Amachi hushes, and then he's moving his hands to his shoulder, lifting him up to sit and then following him on the bed.

Utagai feels vertigo, his body flushing uncomfortably with the sudden position, and he turns his head to look over his shoulder at Amachi

His breath falters in his throat, question dying on his tongue because Amachi is snapping at the waist of his pajamas and there is a distinct shape of hard weight pressing up against the seam of his cloth.

Utagai feels fear spike in his bloodstream, but there is also incredible hunger that comes with the apprehension. 

Amachi wants him, is heated to the core for him and that fact fills Utagai with pride, with a certain confidence that only Amachi gives him these days. Utagai, always too curious, turns to face him, his hand reaching out to touch over the the weight. Amachi’s hand comes down to stop him, wrapping around his wrist in a tight grip. Utagai looks up, and Amachi’s gaze burns.

“What are you doing?” 

Utagai blushes, and tries to take his hand back but Amachi’s grip isn't relenting. “I-” he blubbers out and looks down at himself, still achingly hard, his skin tinged red and trembling. “I want to touch…”

Amachi groans and then pulls Utagai’s arm up forcing the man to sit up higher, on his knees instead of on his hunches. 

Amachi sits back on the headboard, and pulls Utagai on his lap, an awkward tangle of bony elbow and knees for a chaotic moment, then Utagai whimpers when he feels Amachi’s hips roll against to his exposed cock. 

“ _ Ah _ -Amachi!”

The hand lets go of his wrist, finds his hair, and tugs him forward and in so that Amachi can reach his lips. 

It's their first real kiss of the night, and Utagai feels like flying at the feeling of lips pushing hard against his, possessive and yet gentle. Utagai reaches up and clings to Amachi’s shoulders, his eyes falling shut as Amachi’s tongue licks into his mouth. 

Amachi’s hands drop from its hold on his shoulder blades, drifting to the small of his back and pressing him in so that his hips go tight against Amachi’s for a searing moment. 

Utagai moans into Amachi’s mouth, his whole body stiffening as his cock slides along Amachi’s, the material of Amachi’s underwear, the rough cotton adds to the pleasure but he wants more, he wants to feel slick skin and Amachi’s hand. 

Amachi is kissing him harder, his tongue pushing into play and Utagai lets his tongue be pushed around, eventually moving in tandem.

Utagai whimpers again, shifting his hips to rub in closer, and Amachi hisses sharp against his mouth. 

Utagai doesn't take it as a warning, feels the sound drip down his spine like honey, and shifts in closer. 

Amachi’s hands travel down to his ass, fingers pressing in at the curves’ and sudden heat overtakes him when Amachi rolls them in together.

He swallows hard around the silva building in his throat, and when Amachi dips his head to kiss him again, Utagai opens to him, wet and eager this time. 

He widens his legs on Amachi’s lap, arches against the broad of his chest and moans. The pressure against his cock is maddening, it's not enough, the hands at his flesh dig but Utagai finds that he wants more. 

They talked about taking it slow, working up to other things later, but Utagai thinks about Amachi’s fingers drifting over more and pressing inside. His stomach clenches at the thought, and then his mind floats and he thinks of the hot hard weight pressed against his hips shifting inside, pushing deep and thick, into him and Utagai shakes, trembles from the shivers that overtake his thin figure.

Amachi freezes, his hands leave their comfortable and delicious hold on his ass and come up suddenly to grasp his shoulders. Utagai lets out a blurber of sound, and then looks to meet Amachi’s eyes. 

Dark, luminescent, but concerned. “You okay?”

Utagai takes a shuddering breath, and nods fretfully, his chin almost hiting his chest with the movement. 

“You sure? You're shivering.”

He is, his fingers tremble as he grips at Amachi’s shirt, but he's so warm, fever hot under Amachi touch. 

“I want-” he begins, isn't sure how to ask for what he wants, isn't  sure  _ what  _ he wants exactly, but he needs Amachi hand on him again, wants to burn from the inside out. “ _ please _ , Amachi-san.”

Amachi tugs him in for a kiss, sweeping, warm, and hurried, and then Utagai feels a hand at his neglected cock, makes a squeak into Amachi’s mouth, and strains tight when Amachi’s fingers drag down. 

Utagai feels light under his eyes, something building in his lower belly, like strings inside him being pulled tight, but then Amachi moves his hand away and a moment later, Utagai feels hot skin pressed to him. 

For a moment, he doesn't register what it is, can't recognize the shape, or blistering heat, or how hard what's being pressed against him is, and it is not until Amachi moves forward, rocks up into him and he exhales, that Utagai’s eyes go wide with realization.

His mind swirls, electric spark up his spine, and his whole body floods with liquid sensation at the the thought.

Amachi is rubbing himself against him. 

Amachi moves his hand down between, Utagai swallows hard, but then the man is pitching forward and kissing Utagai into distraction, so that when Amachi moves his hand over the both of them, Utagai gasps against Amachi’s lips and arches into the touch.

He feels so warm, his useless hands reach up to hold to the solid of Amachi’s shoulders, and then he shift up into the touch, his eyes dipping closed so that eyelashes fan against the dark of the bags underneath his eyes. 

Amachi is moving into him, in rhythm with his hand moving over them, and Utagai doesn't know when but he keeps feeling liquid slurp down, and everything is slick and noisy and they move together. Utagai peeks down, frightened of what he might see, but his eyelids flutter and then he's suddenly watching the motion of two cock pressed and rubbing into each other, different and strange, but Utagai wants to stare. Amachi’s is dark, thick and his is red and twitching, and he wants more of the pooling heat coursing through and he moves his hips closer, bumping harder into the rhythm. 

“Utagai…” Amachi says, and Utagai doesn't know why but the sound spurs him on.

He shifting on his knees, laying all his weight on Amachi’s arm, is becoming desperate into humping against Amachi’s cock. He keeps glancing down at the shiny red of the cock sliding against him, expecting to finally feel fear or nerves but all he can think of is tasting the beads of liquid, the weight of it in his mouth, thick and full over his tongue, or maybe pressing tight against him, in  _ him _ . The bed is creaking, he can hear Amachi groaning into his throat, can feel the rumbling vibration of the sound rattle in his chest, and Utagai is starting to eclipse, he can feel the end coming like high tide waters. 

“Amac-” he's stuttering over his breath, like the pleasure boiling in him is eating at his words, “I… Amachi-” It’s like a liquid heat pouring over his body, white-hot and spreading like tar over his limbs, he’s seeking after the eclipse, searching to lite the fuse to the explosion that will rock his body into pleasure, and when Amachi shifts his hand hard over their touching cocks, skin rubs rough and tight and Utagai sparks.

His vision goes, red flares behind his eyelids, and he can hear Amachi groaning against his throat and all the heat that was bubbling below the surface surges up to his skin, makes his bones melt and his voice catches on the heat before spilling into the space between him and Amachi.

Amachi is still moving, slick and dirty as come slips between their fingers, and Utagai shivers as he clings to his lover’s shoulders through the last quakes of orgasm.

All the energy in his body goes, he goes as  limp as the cock still in Amachi’s hand and he want to sleep, exhaustion is pulling his eyelids down and only Amachi’s breathing against his ear is what is keeping him from not shifting into unconsciousness.

His thoughts are settled, he can’t find the bit of familiar anxiousness that he’s so often burdened with anywhere in his relaxed brain, and when Amachi breathes hot and fast against his collarbone and he feels warmth over his cock again, he manages a soft thin smile. 

Amachi turns his head, Utagai sees his eyes, dark like deep oceans, and Utagai is the one that leans forward to kiss the lingering taste of pleasure from his lips.

And when he fades into delicious dreams, the heat of Amachi’s mouth keeps him from shivering as he drops into the dark of sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Talk shipping to me @DipuCXOXO


End file.
